Rigby
Rigby is one of the two main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Mordecai. He's also a main character in the show School Daze. He is a 25-year-old raccoon and made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. Personality Rigby can be best described as a "wild adult", even though he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad very easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at times, giving him the personality of a child. Thus, he can be considered the opposite of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him (in most conditions). He even changed his name to Trash Boat one time because he thought it would sound cool and edgy. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Rigby is afraid of horror movies as seen in "Ello Gov'nor" but is fine in "Grave Sights". Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his "Shark Face" expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's orders. Rigby never finished high school, as revealed in "More Smarter", though he resorted to working hard at earning his diploma in "The Eileen Plan". Rigby became somewhat more responsible and thoughtful to his friends as the series progressed, tending to complain less about work and sometimes even accomplishing difficult tasks, such as taking on Skips' chores in "Fists of Justice" and cleaning up the park ballroom for Margaret's party in "TGI Tuesday." However, he still often caused chaos by taking shortcuts or engaging in irresponsible behavior, such as using a machine to pump up in "One Pull Up" instead of trusting Eileen's training to get the job done. These efforts usually resulted in bigger problems than the ones Rigby was trying to avoid in the first place, along with the occasional near-destruction of the entire park. Appearance Physical Features Rigby is a short, brown and grey anthropomorphic raccoon with short, spiky hair. He has dark brown circles around his eyes which is apparently a facial mask, like a normal raccoon would usually have. His body and hair are brown with small, darker brown lines to show the thickness of the fur. The underside of his snout and his chest and stomach are grey. He also has a long tail with six dark brown stripes on it. He also has three pointed toes on both of his feet. He is 3'2", making him 3'1" shorter than Mordecai and around 27 pounds. Rigby once played "Punchies" with Skips and lost (like he always does when playing Punchies), which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby only had one butt cheek, instead of two. And as a result, his friends call him "The One Cheek Wonder". Main Clothing Rigby was naked in Regular Show, 8th Grade Adventures, High School Years, and Forever Sophomores. In Advanced Education, He begins to wear some clothing, but his outfit isn't complete like Mordecai's. In the first 5 Seasons, he wears a dark teal jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a white tank-top underneath, and unlike Mordecai, Rigby still lacks pants and shoes. On his head, he wars a blue and white trucker hat that reads "I'm Eggscellent", which Mordecai won for him in the Regular Show episode "Eggscellent". Hovever, Rigby can still be seen naked when hanging out in bed with Alex and Mordecai. In situations with cold weather, such as Season 4, his white tank-top is replaced by a pale blue sweater, while the rest of his attire remains the same. Starting with “Dental Repairs”, Rigby begins to change his attire more frequently, much like Allison, Aunt Sally, William, Uncle Jerry, Terri, and many other characters currently do. He usually wears a jacket over a shirt with no pants or shoes. He now has 7 main outfits in his wardrobe, and with all of his outfits, Rigby would always wear his trademark “Eggscellent” cap, which he retained from Seasons 1-5. All of his outfits are listed below: * A black short-sleeved v-neck shirt paired with a light blue denim vest. * An olive green military jacket over a magenta and pink striped t-shirt. * A dark purple, light blue, and yellow zig-zag striped sweater. * A dark gray cardigan over a white short-sleeved polo shirt. * A blue athletic jacket with white stripes and a silver zipper. * A puffy black winter jacket with a silver zipper. * An unzipped, orange hooded jacket with a white v-neck shirt underneath. In Dog Daze of Summer, Rigby wears a black tank-top with an orange flame pattern on the bottom half, a red scarf, and a Nintendo glove on his left hand. Also, his blue Eggscellent cap is worn backwards. Just like his best friend Mordecai, Rigby also has a brand-new wardrobe and change his clothes often in the Senior Year series. He can usually be seen wearing a t-shirt with or without a jacket or hoodie over it. Like in the previous series, Rigby remains pantless and barefoot, and also continues to wear his blue Eggscellent cap. Here is a list of the outfits that Rigby wears in the series: * A light gray blazer with red plaid trim over a black hoodie. * A red parka with white trim over a black shirt. * A light blue ringer RGB2 t-shirt with “Save Room 4 Dessert” written on it. * A light blue hoodie with a pink hood, trim, and sleeves, as well as a pink undershirt. * A brown hoodie with a darker brown hood and trim and small lines over a black shirt. * A short-sleeved, brown hooded jacket over a green long-sleeved shirt. * A light and dark brown striped t-shirt with dark brown wristbands. His winterwear in Senior Year consists of a gray tracksuit jacket with an orange zipper and lighter gray sleeves with white stripes over a cyan-blue shirt. Side Clothing During the Akatsuki Revival Arc, Rigby wears a black t-shirt underneath a periwinkle flak-jacket held together by two straps on the shoulders, as well as black gloves and his trademark Eggscellent hat. During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc, Rigby wears a short, red sleeveless jacket with white trim and pockets, as well as a pair of dark red fingerless gloves with white borders. During the Race Against Time Arc, Rigby wears a short-sleeved, dark blue hooded jacket with a long-sleeved, green v-neck shirt underneath it. For formalwear, Rigby wears a black blazer with a white shirt and red tie, but still chooses not to wear pants or shoes. He wears a dark gray pair of trunks with white trim for swimwear. During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding, Rigby wore a cream-colored blazer with a white shirt and a black bolo tie. During the Homecoming Dance, Rigby wore a khaki blazer with a white shirt and a brown bowtie. In the alternate timeline, he wears a tan coat over a red and white striped shirt. He is also seen wearing a gray camo-patterned tank-top with dark red square-shaped glasses. Biography Rigby began working at the park alongside Mordecai at the age of 23. There, they met their hot-tempered boss Benson and their other co-workers Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost. They spent a few years working at the park, while slacking off frequently. They often caused chaos and supernatural activity at the park, but would usually take care of it by fighting it off. They eventually met Alex and his family, and swam with hi during the olympics, causing Alex to only get a participation award and isolating himself from the others for a few years. They eventually reunite with Alex and continue to hang out together, until they were sent to space after Rigby’s graduation from High School. They had several adventures in space, until Pops sacrificed himself to save the world. Afterwards, the park workers returned to earth went their separate ways. Mordecai and Rigby crashed at Alex’s house for two years before eventually working at the park again. They almost lose the park to the Country Club, but they win it back by beating them at a golf tournament, and when things became violent, Ash, Luffy, Naruto, and Ben arrived to save the day. The duo continues to live with Alex, while helping the heroes rescue their friends and going on adventures together. Skills/Habits/Traits Rigby has shown a variety of abilities/habits throughout the series: * Rock, Paper, Scissors Master - Rigby is extremely adept at this game. Ever since the pilot episode, he has always beaten Mordecai (except in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks", "The Best VHS in the World" and "Death Punchies" where he lost to Mordecai). * Enhanced Speed - Being a raccoon, Rigby is most likely the fastest of the group, seeing as how he can outrun others. He has used his speed in various situations, such as retrieving The Cover to The Book of Park Records and momentarily escaping from the jaws of Snowballs in "Appreciation Day". * Light Sleeper - In many episodes, Rigby is shown to be a light sleeper. In the episode, "Ello Gov'nor", he saw the entire movie without falling asleep. Mordecai was deep asleep while Rigby was awoken at night in "Really Real Wrestling". This could be due to the fact that Rigby is nocturnal (like all raccoons). However, like Mordecai, he managed to sleep through being sent to Australia in "Mordecai and Rigby Down Under". * Vocalist - In "This Is My Jam" and "Video Game Wizards", Rigby can sing clearly and appropriately. However, in "Karaoke Video", he sings off-tune with Mordecai, probably because they were both drunk and didn't care what their voices sounded like. * Sharp Claws - He has sharp claws (like all raccoons) and he used them in "Ello Gov'nor" to attack the young employee who he thought was the haunted British taxi. * Sharp Teeth - He has sharp teeth (like all raccoons) and has used them in "High Score" to attack Garrett Bobby Ferguson and "The Best VHS in the World" to attack Mordecai. * Hamboning - Rigby says that hamboning will save a person's life someday, as it does in "The Power". It seems to work for him. In fact, in the episode "Exit 9B", Rigby yells "Hamboning!" several times to get Benson to snap out of his trance, thus saving both his life and Mordecai's from the excavator that Benson was about to crush them with. * Party Animal - Seeing how both he and Mordecai really enjoy partying, Rigby likes to party the most as seen in "Party Pete", "See You There" and other episodes. * Skilled Rapper - Alongside Mordecai, he is shown to be a very good at rapping in most episodes, examples being "Party Pete", "Rap It Up", "Laundry Woes", and "Saving Time". They also even tried to teach Pops how to rap to go against the CrewCrew to prepare him for the rap battle. * Sense of Humor - In most episodes, Rigby is often known to have a really good sense of humor and displays it a lot in episodes such as "It's Time" or "Skips in the Saddle". * Smooth Talker - Rigby seems to have to ability swoon ladies while using very good pickups. This was mostly shown in "Skips in the Saddle". * Skilled Liar - Mordecai proves to be a better liar than him many times, but he is still a good liar. * Stealing - As shown in a few episodes, he steals things, such as The Power. * Bank Shots - '''As shown in "Bank Shot," Rigby is extremely good at basketball bank shots, to the extent that even the God of Basketball recognized him as pulling off the greatest bank shot ever. This skill is quite ironic as shown in a previous episode he was really bad at basketball. * '''Stuntman - '''Rigby expressed a desire to become a stuntman in "Caveman" and later received his stuntman license along with Muscle Man in "The Heart of a Stuntman." * '''Donut Master - Seen in "Carter and Briggs", wherein Rigby along with Mordecai practice the art of "donut driving", and eventually master it thanks to Muscle Man's tutelage, making them win the contest in the episode. * Imaginative '''- Rigby appears to have a wild imagination, the first obvious hint was possibly in the second season's "Appreciation Day" episode. The most recent one was in season five's "Video 101". He shows a great deal of enthusiasm when it comes to his visual ideas. However, just like Mordecai's, his own imagination seems to know no boundaries, which evidently results in artistic exaggerations/failures. * '''Video Game Trivia - Despite his weak skills at many video games, Rigby knows a great deal about them, and was proclaimed an "Expert" on video games after correctly answering 10 questions about them in "Expert or Liar." * Mover '''- Rigby successfully completed a week as a mover in "Lift With Your Back," despite being forced to adhere to a body-destroying regime that required him to lift heavy boxes with his back. Though he was called the worst worker ever by the company's owner, he did successfully earn a paycheck for his efforts. * '''Utility Whipping - Despite mostly destroying objects with a utility whip in "Eileen Flat Screen," Rigby did successfully use the whip to grab Eileen's TV when it was thrown off an overpass. * Geology - Rigby has an exceptional knowledge of rocks being able to light up an entire cave by finding Quartz and other rocks he found in the dark. * Novice Fighter - Rigby is shown to be able to fight in some episodes when enraged. Weaknesses/Bad Habits * Unintelligent - As seen in "More Smarter," it is shown that he is not very intelligent due to his inability to answer a simple math problem, saying 'more smarter' instead of 'more smart', and not knowing the difference between a rectangle and a square. * Careless - As shown in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks," he can't even feed himself. Even Mordecai said "Dude, you can't even feed yourself." * Claustrophobia - As seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" story "Wallpaper Man," he can't stay in confined spaces for very long or he'll start to panic; he'll then stop breathing. It wasn't clear whether or not that this trait was canon, but was eventually confirmed in the episode "Portable Toilet", where Rigby once again shows symptoms of claustrophobia. Also, Rigby shows symptoms of claustrophobia in the episode "Stuck in an Elevator". He also admits it in "Snow Tubing", though he doesn't say the correct word. * Unhealthy Diet '''- Rigby enjoys eating junk food and the episode "Rigby's Body" suggests he is addicted to it. Rigby is fond of donuts, potato chips, ice cream, pizza, soda, pies, cheeseburgers, chocolate cake, meatball subs, corn dogs, hot dogs and bacon. However Rigby does have moments of eating healthy and self-control like in "It's Time" where he is shown ordering and eating a salad, most likely since he's afraid of losing his body all over again. * '''Lack of Strength - Rigby is a very bad at arm wrestling and Punchies. Even Pops can beat him at Punchies. Once he even tried to arm wrestle with Skips (while secretly cheating), and Skips accidently killed him. Despite this, Rigby has shown signs of getting stronger such as in "The Night Owl", when Mordecai and Rigby get in a fight with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, he seems to handle himself. He has also carried people who are heavier than him, like Muscle Man and Mordecai. In "The Best VHS in the World", he also showed signs of strength by slapping Mordecai in the face, kicking in the groin, etc. Then again, this could have been due to the events of Muscle Man's training in "Muscle Mentor". Also in "Do Me a Solid" and "Karaoke Video", he can break a VHS tape with his knee easily. * Bad Video Gamer - Rigby has only ever won at video gaming in a few episodes. This was first seen in "It's Time" when Rigby beat Mordecai probably because Mordecai was too frustrated to play video games. This happens again in "Bet to Be Blonde" when the loser of a video game had to face having blond hair for a week. Rigby cheated by unplugging Mordecai's controller and covering his tracks with a sock. In "Temp Check", he possibly has the same skill level as Doug as they both defeated each other in a fighting game. This has also led to a problem once in "Video Game Wizards" when Rigby keeps continuously pestering Mordecai about entering him instead of Skips. In spite of these, he seems to have beaten Mordecai in a game once in "Jinx" though it is most likely because of luck than skill. He was also the one to discover that The Hammer's weakness was furniture, in "Rage Against the TV". * Egg Allergy - Rigby is extremely allergic to eggs, as seen in "Eggscellent," where Rigby consumed so many eggs that he actually went into a coma because of it. Though in other episodes, Rigby is shown eating eggs, and doesn't get in a coma. Although this may because he ate so many eggs in "Eggscellent," or these eggs came from a certain bird in particular. Or the eggs might have been infected and no one knew. * Fear - Rigby gets frightened much more easily than Mordecai, particularly during horror movies. In "Ello Gov'nor", it was mentioned that Rigby once had to be walked to the bathroom every night for a week, yet rented another horror movie in spite of this, incurring a string of hallucinations throughout the rest of the episode. In "Death Bear," Rigby was the only one who wasn't afraid of going inside Death Bear's real cage, but it was probably because he thought Death Bear was just a myth. * Laziness - Rigby and Mordecai both have a tendency of slacking off from work, thus causing Benson to yell at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode, especially "Think Positive." * Poor Hygiene - Rigby has been shown to not bathe regularly, as seen in "Limousine Lunchtime", because he said that he uses rain to clean himself. * Gift Giving - 'Rigby is known for giving terrible gifts. In Temp Check, it turns out that Rigby got Pops nothing for the latter's birthday. In Birthday Gift it shows that whenever he gets a birthday gift he usually just get them for himself. * '''Bad Luck '- Throughout many episodes Rigby has demonstrated that he has the worst luck out of all the park workers. Because of this he usually gets hurt and put into stressful/near-death situations more often than his coworkers. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai has been Rigby's best friend since they were toddlers (Regular Show: The Movie), and went to Junior High and High School together. They are constantly getting into trouble together. However, they have been known to fight once in a while (ex."Death Punchies", "The Unicorns Have Got to Go", "Do Me a Solid", "More Smarter"), eventually making up in the end, often because they would otherwise perish or allow others to. Alex Alex is deeply in love with Rigby. Rigby was always hugged, kissed and tickled by him in almost every episode. No matter how many time he told Alex to stop, he doesn't quit. But nonetheless, Rigby still likes him as a friend. Tom Rigby gets along well with Tom. Tom would often protect him from Alex, who would often annoy him. Caillou, Stewie, and Brian Rigby and Caillou's relationship isn't really that strong. Rigby would always piss Caillou off, causing him to constantly give Rigby death threats. Stewie hates him because he's not as cute as Brian, However, Rigby seems to get along very well with Brian. Allison Allison hates Rigby a lot. She would often abuse him both physically and emotionally whenever he annoyed her. Aunt Sally and William Aunt Sally doesn't like Rigby either, for she has threatened to run him over on a few occasions. Rigby hates William, not only for his verbal abuse, but for his habits of making the family do chores. Michael and Uncle Jerry Uncle Jerry finds Rigby annoying as well, but Michael seems to get along with him very well. However, he does get upset whenever Rigby causes damage to Mr. Ed. Dora and Diego Dora and Diego are very nice to Rigby. For example, they comforted him when he was crying over being picked on in The School Daze Christmas Movie. Trent and Willy Trent sees Rigby as a nuisance, While Willy treats him with a lot of love and care. Bonnie and Mason Bonnie is easily irritated by Rigby's immaturity. She thinks he is a slob, as shown in "Just a Meet & Greet", and she would get angry with him whenever he acts rude towards her, Andy, or the toys. Mason, however, does get along with Rigby. Rigby enjoys his sense of humor, and would often laugh whenever he says "That's What She Said". But Mason would tease him sometimes as well. Terri Menton Like Alex and Caillou, Rigby absolutely despises Terri, because she is a "Neat Freak", and would often refer to her as such. He hates how she thinks she is so perfect, and how she criticizes people for not living up to her perfect standards. He also says something along the lines of "Of course she thinks or does this" whenever she states her opinion on something, or says or does something that doesn't please him. Ronny Rigby is shown to have a pretty tense relationship with Ronny. Rigby is annoyed by how Ronny actually loves Terri like a mother, despite her over-critical behavior. Ronny would often get mad and scold him whenever he said something rude about Terri. They also make fun of each other for their quirks. Trivia * As shown in "Death Punchies", people used to call him "The One Cheek Wonder" due to seriously damaging one of his butt cheeks during a game of "Punchies" against Skips. * Despite being a raccoon he looks more like a South American coati. * Rigby is so far the only main character to die more than once in the series. ** In Over the Top, Skips accidentally killed Rigby by slamming him through a table. ** In It's Time, Mordecai accidentally killed Rigby after shoving him off of a microwave and into a portal. ** In Appreciation Day, Rigby almost gets eaten by Snowballs the Ice Monster. ** In Terror Tales of the Park II, Rigby was killed after the tow truck crashed. ** In Terror Tales of the Park (In the House), Rigby was drowned by the giant egg. However, this was just a story told by Rigby. * In "Don", it's revealed that he and Mordecai have known each other since they were children, and in "This Is My Jam", it is revealed they went to Junior High together and high school. * In "Ello Gov'nor", Rigby isn't able to watch horror movies due to them causing him nightmares. At one point, he even had to be walked to the bathroom for a week, according to Mordecai. He also had to stop eating pancakes for a while because he was scared of the movie Death for Breakfast. ("Death Bear") * Like most raccoons, he runs on all four limbs. However, he usually walks upright like everyone else on the show. * Throughout the series, Rigby is shown to be disturbingly weak, judging from the episodes where Mordecai punches or hurts Rigby leading to him hitting the ground or moaning in pain, although it could be that Mordecai is actually very strong. However, Rigby is strong enough to carry Muscle Man in "Muscle Mentor". He seems to have gotten a little stronger in fights ever since "Muscle Mentor" and "The Best VHS In The World", when he was able to hit Mordecai and he felt it. Surprisingly, it isn't known how strong Hi Five Ghost is, so Rigby might not be the weakest in the series. * Rigby has an alter ego, Fists, in his dreams that acts as a separate personality of Rigby as a "tough guy". * Despite not being very smart, Rigby is clever to a point, such as in "Jinx", when he couldn't hurt Mordecai by punching him - he chose to poke Mordecai in the eyes instead of punch him. He also comes up with ways to win at Broken Bonez and earn the Universe Record by using Garett Bobby Ferguson's own information (universe rules - there are no rules) against him in "High Score" * Rigby is the first main character to have died, as seen in "It's Time", but since Father Time gave Mordecai a do-over, and hands of time are turned, he technically didn't die at all. He also died in "Over the Top", but was revived by Skips when he cheated Death at an arm wrestling match. * In "Meat Your Maker", he nearly killed Mordecai by breaking the thermostat in the meat locker, which would have caused Mordecai to die of hypothermia. * Rigby was the first character to speak in the series (not counting the pilot). * The majority of the problematic situations that have taken place in the show were caused by Rigby. Those were either by accident or by selfish needs that he feels he has to fulfill. * In "More Smarter", it's stated that Rigby dropped out of high school. Also, he doesn't know the difference between a square and a rectangle. ** However, it was revealed in the movie that he was expelled (along with Mordecai). * In spite of his lack of intelligence and education, Rigby knows the meanings of some idiomatic expressions, such as 'two peas in a pod' and 'water under the bridge.' * Even if he tells lies that no one buys, Rigby was once successful in bailing himself out of trouble. This is when he accused Benson of buying the psycho hot dogs that nearly killed everyone. Although Mordecai knew about his scheme, Pops and Skips believed him and got angry at Benson. * Due to his immature antics, he gets into more trouble with Benson than Mordecai. * Unlike Mordecai, who placed an appearance before the show's pilot ("2 in the AM PM"), Rigby was never seen outside of the Regular Show before it started. In fact, Rigby is one of a few characters to never appear before the pilot episode along with Skips, Hi Five Ghost, and Muscle Man. * In Don, it's revealed that Rigby walked around naked when he was five, which resulted in Mordecai and Don doing the same because they thought it was "cool". This may be the reason why neither of them wear clothes as of now. * In "Free Cake", Mordecai tells Rigby to stop digging in the trash, but it's raccoons' nature to do that. * In the episode "In the House", he is dressed as a thief, which is fitting, since raccoons are thieves by nature. * It was hinted in "House Rules" that Rigby won't be around in the future. * '''Goof: Although Mordecai and Rigby went to Junior High together, Rigby only has a 3rd grade education. The 3rd grade education remark from Mordecai could have been: ** A joke to tease Rigby. ** A possible fact that after third grade, Rigby got lazier and wouldn't do his work. ** He just never understood what he was learning, and his teacher only passed him to the next grade so that they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. * Goof: It is revealed in "Eggscellent" that Rigby is allergic to eggs, and they cause him to go into a coma. However, in the episode "Terror Tales of the Park", segment "In the House", Rigby eats an egg, but does not seem to have any reaction. It may be because the segment was just a story. But even so, in "One Pull Up", he drinks 12 raw eggs and has no reaction. It would be interesting to know if he is allergic to eggs only when they are cooked. And in "Picking Up Margaret", where he was having eggs for breakfast, when they were cooked, therefore causing his allergy to be irrational. * Rigby once changed his name to Trash Boat in the "episode of the same name". * Don tends to call him Rigbone while everyone, on ocassion, calls him Rigs. * Although he is bad at video games, he beat Mordecai in "It's Time" and "Jinx". He is also successful in finishing a few games when playing as a team with Mordecai. * In Project Exonaut, he, Mordecai and Skips have their own exosuits. * Rigby's deepest secret is that he thinks Eileen is hot without her glasses on. * Some of Rigby's other secrets are: ** He likes doughnuts from the trash. ** When he was little, he stole his neighbor's bike and threw it off the roof. ** He hates taking showers as well as kittens. ** He was never on the football team. ** He finds himself to be a horrible person. ** He sometimes hides Pops' shoes because he thinks it's funny when he looks for them. * In "The Best VHS in the World", he is seen progressively getting stronger, since he was able to punch Mordecai in the face. * In "Butt Dial", Rigby mentioned that his hands were made for swiping, which is a real fact about raccoons because they like to steal things. * Between Mordecai and Rigby, Rigby in many episodes has shown more characteristics of being an animal than Mordecai, being closer to the actual size of a raccoon (3'1.5") with Mordecai being 6'3", larger than a vast majority than birds everywhere. Rigby also uses his sharp claws and sharp teeth (like real raccoons) in "Ello Gov'nor". In "Ello Gov'nor" and "Really Real Wrestling", Rigby was shown to be a light sleeper, suggesting he's nocturnal (like real raccoons). And, like most raccoons, he is sneaky, omnivorous and speedy. * Rigby can fall asleep with his eyes open, as seen in "Gamers Never Say Die" and "Sleep Cycle". * Rigby has been fired six (technically five) times in the series so far: in "Really Real Wrestling", "Weekend at Benson's", "Replaced", "Muscle Mentor" (albeit briefly), "Terror Tales of the Park II", and "Firework Run". The former three times, he was fired alongside Mordecai. "Terror Tales of the Park II" doesn't really count because he died at the end before it happened. In "Firework Run", he was fired alongside with Mordecai, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost. ** Rigby's firing in "Firework Run" seemed unjust, since the episode's events were all Muscle Man's fault. Rigby even tried to convince Muscle Man not to fire off the fireworks. The only reason that he and Mordecai were fired was because Benson jumped to conclusions. * Goof: Despite neither Mordecai or Rigby wear clothes, Rigby's bed duvet has a pile of dirty clothes. * In the "The Christmas Special", it was revealed that when he and Mordecai were little, they both wanted an invisibility cloak. * In "Caveman", it was revealed that in 10 years Rigby thinks he's going to be a stuntman, but Mordecai thinks he'll still be working at The Park. He did, however, in "The Heart of a Stuntman", manage to receive his stuntman license alongside Muscle Man. * 'Goof: '''Despite that Rigby is allergic to eggs, real raccoons will often eat the eggs of other animals without allergies or any sickness. * Rigby really likes cake (especially chocolate cake), even to the point where he practically kills Skips in "Free Cake". He also shows his love for cake in "Access Denied" where he went to a club after saying that he hates clubs. He just goes for the cake. * Even though Rigby is one of the two main protagonists of ''Regular Show like Mordecai he makes minor appearances in Picking Up Margaret, Family BBQ, Play Date Maxin' and Relaxin and Not Great Double Date * In "The Power" it was revealed some of the things that Mordecai and he always wanted is: to fly, a bouncy house that can fly, a black car with flames, a fanny pack which has a glove that can give them cool clothes and sunglasses, The Power look-a-like instruments, and a bunch of other stuff. Ex: Bowling equipment, fuzzy and regular dice, and an 80s Metal CD. * In "Temp Check", Rigby is shown to have Masklophobia, the fear of Mascots and costumed characters. * In "Silver Dude", it is revealed that he had blonde hair when he was younger. ** However, in Lunch Break, he had brown hair as a tween. It was later revealed by Mordecai in the movie that he bleached his hair at some point in high school. ** This is ironic, due to the fact that he had constantly made "blonde jokes" at Mordecai in "Bet to Be Blonde". * In the episode "Expert or Liar", Rigby becomes the first and only repeat guest. * In "Skips in the Saddle", it is revealed that Rigby has seen every episode of the romantic game show: "It's a Date!" * It is revealed in "Lift With Your Back" that Rigby doesn't have a driver's license. * At the end of "The Real Thomas", he seems to know a bit of Russian language, such as when he says farewell to Nicolai/Thomas. * According to Mordecai in "Death Bear", Rigby saw a scary movie called "Death for Breakfast." After getting scared from the movie, Rigby refused to eat pancakes for a week. * Rigby (Not Counting Mordecai) has the least amount of minor roles out of any main character with five minor roles. * In Birthday Gift it shows that he's terrible at giving birthday gifts, especially with Mordecai. When he gets someone a gift, he never put any thought in them but if he does, he usually gets the gift for himself. * In Birthday Gift, Rigby is the developer of Cake Quest. * In Regular Show: The Movie, it is revealed Rigby doesn't know how to spell his own name. * It is unknown what is his job after he leaves the park. Judging by the fact that he intends to go to college after graduating high school, it can assume that he works as white-collar worker. ** Also, judging by a video game his daughter is playing, he could be considered a game designer. * Both his daughter share Don's trait, which is that they are both taller than their parents. * He, along with Mordecai are the only main characters whose last names were not revealed. Gallery IM_BEGIN_YA_MAN.png|IM BEGIN YA MAN S1E01KillYou.png|I'LL KILL YOU!! Sd8.png|Rigby fails at Basketball S5E01.015_Rigby_Happily_Playing_Video_Games.png|Rigby Happily Playing Video Games S8E01.030_I'm_too_young_to_die_in_space.png|"I'm too young to die in space!" Rigby RS.PNG|Regular Show Artwork Rigby 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Rigby HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Rigby FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Rigby_RS.png Rigby_8GA.png Rigby_HSY.png Rigby_FS.png Omniverse Rigby.png|Rigby's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Rigby_AE.png|Advanced Education Artwork Rigby_OH.png|23-24 Year-Old Rigby in Advanced Education Flashbacks Rigby 8GA_Uncorrupted.png Rigby_AES4.png Ship_Rigby.png Rigby_LGB.png Rigby_RAT.png Rigby_DD.png|Dog-Daze Artwork Rigby_SY.png|Senior Year Artwork Rigby_AE_SY.png|24-25 Year-Old Rigby in Senior Year Flashbacks Rigby_RS_SY.png|23-24 Year-Old Rigby in Senior Year Flashbacks